The New adventures of Spaceship Surprise
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: SESAME STREET MUPPETS: In memory of Jim Henson and Richard Hunt, here are some stories that could've been done, but never atempted: "And now let's join the crew of SPACESHIP SURPRISE! As they travel through space in search of new stars and planets"
1. Planet ST

**FIRST ADVENTURE**

Four people standing in their spaceship and watching the cosmos fly by. All of them softly moving side to side in their stances, and nobody said a word.

The silence was then broken as the orange-faced officer asked to the tall golden-skinned man beside him, "Oh Captain?"

"YES…" the Captain suddenly said with a surprise.

The officer continued with his question which was the same one he asked on their every voyage. "Please explain to me why we keep traveling from planet to planet, and all that stuff?"

"Of course my friend." replied the Captain. "We do it because their _one thing_ we love more than anything else."

The officer scratched his head, "and that would be, exactly what?" he asked.

"What else…?" answered the Captain and he suddenly threw a load of confetti into the air and yelled "SURPRISE!" he began to laugh and hop around all excited, and the man and woman in the back began to dance along with him.

Then, all of a sudden, BOOM! Their ship had crashed and shook all four crewmembers all over the place. Finally when the shaking had ceased, the Captain and his officer gazed out the window at the bushes they were standing next to, and the grounds that stretched on ahead.

"My… we seem to have landed somewhere." said the officer. 

"Yes, what a lovely Surprise!" cried the Captain as he threw more confetti into the air. "Let's have a look outside and see and try to look for more surprises, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." answered his officer as he, the Captain and their two crewmates departed the ship, and headed outside.

…

They passed many strange things as they walked around…

STop-signs, Stations, STrings, and many other strange things, until they came up to a place that was colorful with many different STicks and STones; The Captain was even starting to seem a little nervous.

"My, my…" said the officer. "I don't believe we've ever seen this planet before Captain. Where can we be?"

The Captain didn't know, but then suddenly he could hear heavy footsteps coming towards them. "Be careful… here comes someone." he cried in fear, and he cowardly ducked behind a bush.

The foot steps seemed to belong to a Stork walking on a pair of Stilts. "Oh, my goodness." he cried while trying to keep his balance. Finally he got the hang of it, and stood before the crew. "Hello there, newcomers."

The Captain gasped in fear.

"Oh look brave… Captain?" the officer said. "That Stork just greeted us."

"Yes, I did." replied the stork. "And I am also here to welcome you all to the _"Planet-ST."_

The Captain and Officer jumped when he said that sounds. "The Planet-ST?" asked the Captain and they jumped again.

The Stork nodded. "Yes… and we are called the Planet-ST, because everything here beings with the sound, _"ST"_ My name is _STanley STork, _and these are my _STomping STilts."_

The Captain looked around. "I see…" he said. "And that must be why you have all these _STicks,_ and _STones_ everywhere."

Stanley nodded. "Indeed that is right. After all-- _STicks _and _STones_ begin with the sound… "ST"."

The officer was amazed. "If I may State… this Planet-ST is a very surprising place."

The Captain nodded his head several times over.

"Yes… but that is not all we have here." said Stanley. "Oh Stogy…!"

The Captain cowardly hid behind the bush again as a cute man made of STicks and in colored Stripes appeared. "Oh, my!" cried the officer. "What's that?"

"No need to be afraid." said Stanley. "This just _STogy_ the _STripped STick-man."_

Stogy bowed the two men. "A pleasure to _STand_ here in your aquantices." he said politely.

"My, but this really is a surprise." The Captain said. "Tell me, what else have you here on the planet "ST?"

"Well… we have two more friends of ours." Stanley said, and then he called out "Send in our _STreaming STars!"_

The Captain ducked behind his bush again as two beautiful stars, streaming bright colors as they came down. "Oh Captain, look." Cried the officer. "Look how surprisingly beautiful they are."

The two stars giggled. "Oh, why thank you for that STatement." said one of them.

"Yes… it's much nicer than being STung by others." added the other.

"This is _STella,_ and _STarlight."_ Stanley told them. "And now that we're all here, I say it's time to do what we always to welcome newcomers to Planet "ST."

The Captain looked up. "And… what is that, Mr. Stork?" he asked.

"Why… we dance the _STilt-ST-ride."_

The Captain and the officer were handed a pair of their own stilts, and everyone began to hop on and danced to the striding music. The Captain really enjoyed this, and so did his officer.

… And so, everyone on Planet-"ST", danced to the Stilt-Stride until it was time to _STrut _along off to search for other surprising planets.

…

_**Join us again soon for another exciting adventure with…**_

"_**SPACESHIP SURPRSIE!"**_


	2. Planet SP

**SECOND ADVENTURE**

Once again…

Four people standing in their spaceship and watching the cosmos fly by. All of them softly moving side to side in their stances, and nobody were saying a word.

The silence was then broken as the orange-faced officer asked to the tall golden-skinned man beside him, "Oh Captain?"

"YES…" the Captain suddenly said with a surprise.

The officer continued with his question which was the same one he asked on their every voyage. "Could you please tell me once again how come we keep traveling from planet to planet, and all that stuff?"

"Certainly…" replied the Captain. "We do it because their _one thing_ we love more than anything else."

The officer winced, "You mean?"

"Yes…" answered the Captain and he suddenly threw a load of confetti into the air and yelled "SURPRISE!!" he began to laugh and hop around all excited, and the man and woman in the back began to dance along with him.

Then, all of a sudden, BOOM!! Their ship had crashed and shook all four crewmembers all over the place. Finally when the shaking had ceased, the Captain and his officer gazed out the window at the bushes they were standing next to, and the grounds that stretched on ahead.

"I… uh… believe we have landed someplace." said the officer.

"Yes, yet another big… Surprise!" cried the Captain as he threw more confetti into the air. "Let's go out and see what other surprises await us out there."

"Yes, yes… let's do that." answered his officer as he, the Captain and their two crewmates departed the ship, and headed outside.

They passed many strange things as they walked around…

SPirals, SProckets, SPikes, and many other strange things, until they came up to a place that had many different SPrings and SPoons; The Captain was even starting to seem a little nervous.

"Oh, Captain…" said the officer. The Captain jumped in surprise and ducked down behind a shrub, mush to the officer's confusion. "Brave… Captain?" The two men continued to look around. "This place certainly looks strange. Where do you think we are?"

The Captain looked up "It's hard to tell…" he said, and then suddenly he jumped when he heard the sounds of something rushing toward them. "But maybe this person will tell us." only he just hid behind the bush again.

The noise was the sound of a boat racing towards them along the river and then breaking suddenly. The driver, who was a strange looking _sponge_, poked his head out. "Hi there folks." he said. "It's not everyday when we have new people who come to the _Planet "SP"_

The Captain and Officer winced when he said that sound. "The _Planet-"SP?"_ asked the Captain and they winced again.

The Sponge nodded. "Indeed…" he answered. "And we call it the Planet-SP, because everything here starts with the sound, _"SP"_ I am, _SPongebob SPonge-man, _and this is my _SPecial SPeedboat. "_

The Captain looked around. "Oh, I see…" he said. "That must be why you have all these _SPings,_ and _SPoons _all over the place."

Stanley nodded. "You got it-- because _SPrings _and _SPoons _also begins the sound… _"SP"._

Then suddenly a spider came up towards them all, and he was moving around sinisterly as he said. "There's strangers here… I _SPotted_ them."

This frightened the Captain to hide back in the bush, and the officer to cry, "Oh… oh my, whatever is that?"

"Oh nothing to fear of…" said Sponge bob. "This only our _SPying SPider."_

"Spying Spider? Wow." remarked the Captain. "This Planet "SP" sure is full of surprises."

Spongebob nodded. "It certainly is… and you haven't seen anything yet. For here we also have, _SPectacular SPooks."_

"You have Spectacular Spooks?" asked the Officer.

"That's what I said." replied Spongebob.

Two ghosts hovered in. "My word, that _SPinoff,_ was truly _SPectaculair."_ Said one of them.

"Oh, I agree…" added his friend. "It's not easy _SPoofing_ off as a _SPecter_."

Spongebob looked around. "Good, now that everyone's here, let's do what we always do to welcome strangers to Planet "SP"

The Captain looked up. "What is that, Mr. Spongebob?" he asked.

Spongebob smiled, and said "We dance to the _SPotlight SPin."_

Music began to play, and spotlights began to spin all over the place as everyone began to dance. "My, my, Captain… this certain has been a nice surprise." said the officer.

The Captain nodded, and continued to dance.

…And so, everyone on Planet-"SP" Danced to the Spotlight-Spin until once again it was time to _SPin-off_ and search for other surprising planets.

_**Join us again soon for another exciting adventure with…**_

"_**SPACESHIP SURPRSIE!!"**_

_**Author's notes**_:

_**Wow, I'm getting great at this.**_

_**I'll bet Jim Henson would be very proud. May he always be remembered. Richard Hunt too.**_


	3. Planet GR

_**Author's notes**_:

_**This will be the last one.**_

"_**They" did Three, and I did three. **_

_**I apologize if things seem boring, but there is no other way. **_

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

Once again…

Four people standing in their spaceship and watching the cosmos fly by. All of them softly moving side to side in their stances, and nobody were saying a word.

The silence was then broken as the orange-faced officer asked to the tall golden-skinned man beside him, "Oh Captain?"

"YES…" the Captain suddenly said with a surprise.

The officer continued with his question, "Would mind if I ask you again why it is we keep traveling around, with not a clue, nor and idea of where we are going?" he said sounding a little dramatic.

"Why it's always a pleasure to tell you, my friend" replied the Captain. "We do it because we're looking for the most _exciting thing_ to end all things."

The officer held his head low, "You don't mean-- please don't say--"

"Yes! A SURPRISE!!" answered the Captain and he suddenly threw a load of confetti into the air and yelled he began to laugh and hop around all excited, and the man and woman in the back began to dance along with him as more confetti, and balloons began to fall from the ceiling.

The officer shook his head in disbelief. "Somehow, I had a feeling he was a going to say that."

Then, all of a sudden, BOOM!! Their ship had crashed and shook all four crewmembers all over the place. Finally when the shaking had ceased, the Captain and his officer gazed out the window at the bushes they were standing next to, and the grounds that stretched on ahead.

"We seem to have landed again." said the officer.

"Yes, isn't that a lovely, _Surprise!"_ cried the Captain as he threw more confetti into the air. "Let's go out and see what other _Surprises…_ there are out there for us to see."

"Ah, yes, we shall." answered his officer as he, the Captain and their two crewmates departed the ship, and headed outside.

…

They passed many strange things as they walked around…

GRass, GRain-feilds, GReasewood-shrubs, and many other strange things, until they came up to a place that had many different GRapefruits, and GRamaphones.

"Oh, Captain…" said the officer. The Captain jumped in surprise and ducked down behind a shrub, mush to the officer's confusion. "Oh, sorry about that. Uh, what is it?"

The two men continued to look around. "We've seen some pretty strange planets in our time…" said the officer. "But this one beats them all. Where do you suppose we are?"

Suddenly the Captain when he heard the sounds of a big bear Growling, as he approached the t rushing toward them. "We'll soon find out." he said. "Maybe this bear can help us. Excuse me, Mr. Bear…?" he called.

The old bear stopped growling as he came to a halt, and spoke to the Captain in a calmer, friendlier voice. "Uh… that's Grizzly; Mr. Grizzly if you don't mind, and I came here to welcome you all to the_ Planet-"GR"_

"_The Planet "GR?"_ the two men asked in confusion.

The grizzly nodded. "Yes, that's right; and it's called the Planet-"GR" because everything here starts with the sound _"GR."_ I am _Mr. GReat GRandpa GRizzly."_ Then he let out a huge growl, "and that what you just heard was my _Gracious-GRowl."_

The Captain looked around. "I see…" he said. "That must be why you have all these _GRapefruits,_ and _GRamaphones_."

Mr. Grizzly nodded. "Ho-ho, right again-- because _GRapefruits,_ and _GRamaphones_. also begins the sound… _"GR"._

The officer really love grapefruits. He took one bit out of one and said. "Mmm… this _GRapefruit _must have taken a _GReat_ deal to _GRow."_

"You bet it did." answered Mr. Grizzly, "But those the Planet-"GR" also deals with it's fabulous _GRape-Drinks."_

He handed all four of the crewmates some cups with their finest juice "Oh, what a lovely surprise." the Captain said as he and his crew took a few swigs, "Ahh, and _GRasiously _refreshing too."

Mr. Grizzly thanked him for the compliment, and then he had another idea. "Say, as long as you folks are here, why don't you try and do what we always to welcomes guest to the Planet-"GR"

"What's that?"

"The _GRand-GRoove"_

"And just what is this Grand-Groove?" asked the officer.

"It's a dance." answered Mr. Grizzly. "And here to join us are some of the planet's most Grand dancers." HE clapped his paws and motioned for everyone to come in.

"Here comes, _GRegory Griffin."_

The Griffin nodded his head, and said "GReatly."

"Here comes, _Gracie Grandma."_

The elderly old-lady tipped her glasses. "GRacefully." She said.

"And finally, here comes none other than, _GRant_ the _GRain-GRidner."_

To everyone's surprise, a large machine, that seemed to have a life of it's own approached them and said, "GRind me up, baby."

"Okay, lets Groove!" cried Mr. Grizzly, and with that, the music started and everyone began to move to the groove. One the best dances the ever had been apart of.

…And so, everyone on Planet-"GR" danced the Grand-Groove, until it was time for the _GRand-finale_, and time to head off to search for other surprising planets.

…

_**Join us again one of these years for another exciting adventure with…**_

"_**SPACESHIP SURPRSIE!!"**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Well that's it, that's all the ideas I got.**_

_**Dedicated to the Memory of Jim Henson and Richard Hunt. May those two great men rest in peace.**_


End file.
